ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Power
}} Golden Power (sometimes referred to as Light) is an elemental essence seen in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It's a combination of all the main elements of Ninjago (Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice, and Energy). It is also one of the two strongest elements in Ninjago. In "The Green Ninja," the potential to wield Golden Power was given to Lloyd by the Golden Weapons, marking him as the one to ascend as the Green Ninja. Lloyd eventually unlocked the full potential of the Golden Power during his first battle with the Overlord, using it to defeat the dark villain and destroy his Dark Matter. Following his recovery during the Nindroid conflict, the Overlord began planning to steal Lloyd's Golden Power for himself, in order to restore his physical body and become the Golden Master in order to destroy Ninjago. Lloyd then decides to divide the Golden Power with his fellow Ninja, granting them their respective elemental powers. With the Golden Master destroyed, at this time, no living being wields the Golden Power. Users' Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - The user is virtually omnipotent (unlimited in power), like when the First Spinjitzu Master used this elemental power to create Ninjago (using the main elements that make it up). Another example is when The Overlord became in the Golden Master, he wanted to use this elemental power to destroy all of Ninjago. The user does not need materials around them to create objects using Creation. Unlike Creation, the Golden Power can be used for offensive energy attacks, and its "constructs" can be mostly made of energy rather than matter. The user is able to use the five main elements that comprise it (including Energy). **'Power Granting' - The user can give elemental power of the four main elements to other people (possibly just the Masters of Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice). **'Power Restoration' - The user is able to restore the power of others (possibly just the Masters of Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice). **'Elemental Manipulation' - The user can create, shape, and manipulate the basic elements of nature (Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice). Capabilities may including moving, altering, and mixing existing elements. **'Telekinesis' - The user can influence, manipulate, move objects and matter (because it is comprised of the elements that Golden Power controls) from great distances, usually to attack or defend against an adversary. **'Ergo-Ecokinesis' - The user can manipulate a stronger form of Energy, usually to attack an adversary (the Golden Master can generate powerful beams composed of gold colored energy). **'Meta-Matter Manipulation' - The user wields a stronger form of Creation (even stronger than the Tornado of Creation), usually to attack or to defend against an adversary. ***'Omnifabrication' - The user can create, reshape, and move objects or matter to create anything they want/need. ***'Materialization' - The user can create organic and inorganic matter from nothing either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. ****'Remote Materialization' - The user can create and reshape all kind of things in distant and far off places without the user even being present. *'Enhancement' - The user can increase their power thousandfold. *'Golden influence' - The user can send golden waves to weaken enemies. *'Spinjitzu and Airjitzu' - The user can do Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Anyone can do Spinjitzu and Airjitzu with immense skill, but the user can do Golden Power Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. *'Elemental Blasts' - Can fire blasts of the main five elements with the Golden Power and usually used as offense. *'Golden ray' - The user can shoot a ray of Golden Power from his hand. *'Golden Beam' - The user can make a beam of Golden Power which is a more powerful version of the ray. This move is usually done with two hands as it requires more energy. *'Golden Shield' - The user can encase himself in a Golden Power shield. *'Elemental Shield' - The user can create an Golden Power elemental shield. *'Elemental Powers' - The user has control over four other elements - Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightning. He can use them as vividly as the specific master of those elements can but has full control over them. *'Golden Field' - The user can make a golden field. *'Golden Dome' - Can make a golden dome. *'Golden Blasts' - Can shoot Gold Energy blasts. *The user can do many more things as the Golden Ninja that are not even mentioned here. Notable Users *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon (Formerly) *The Overlord (As the Golden Master; Formerly) Creatures *Golden Dragon Briefly in the Digiverse *Kai *Jay *Cole *Zane Trivia *Since the element co-operates with the main elements (Fire, Lightning, Earth, and Ice) of Ninjago, it is possible the element also co-operates with the secondary elements; in Lloyd's first battle with the Overlord, he was able to alter his appearance and fly in the air, as per the elements Form and Gravity. *Lloyd is a unique case of a user of Golden Power. **The Master of Energy is supposed to unlock this element and become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master (which he did), and stay at that strength until death. Lloyd lost most of his Golden Power to the Overlord, and gave the rest of it (the elemental part of it) to the other Ninja, leaving him with just the element of Energy. **Since Lloyd gave out the rest of his elemental power to the Ninja, he became a bit of a "source" of their elemental power. This meant that if his power ever got disrupted, their powers would too. However when his powers recover normally, the elemental powers of the Ninja return normally, this confirming that Lloyd still has this elemental power or part of this elemental power. *The Golden Master (The Overlord) may have been using a corrupted version of Golden Power, since he was the embodiment of Evil (and Darkness), but had been resurrected using Golden Power (possibly combining the two). *It's unknown if Lloyd will ever regain his Golden Power. *The Golden Power's draconic manifestation, the Golden Dragon, is far larger than any of the other Elemental Dragons in size. This could relate to the magnitude of the element's power level. Gallery Redo2620.jpg|Lloyd using his Golden Power to summon the Golden Dragon. Golden Techno Kai.PNG GoldJay.png Unleash the Golden Dragon.png Golden Master with the Power of Golden Weapons.png Category:Elements Category:Golden Power Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Energy Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Rebooted Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Elemental Essences